User talk:Animal Crossing Leader
Welcome! Hi Animal Crossing Leader -- we are excited to have My Sims Fanon as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "My Sims Fanon" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Nice ACL, nice wiki. This could be the next SmashFanon....if there are enough users. I'll help. COKEMAN11 13:47, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. If I work hard enough, can I be promoted to Sysop? COKEMAN11 Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at the Logo Creation Wiki. You can upload a 155 x 155 pixel image to Image:Wiki.png, which is the location for your wiki's logo. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk 18:17, 16 March 2009 (UTC) This Wiki is a cool idea! Stelios7/(Zanderzx) From Steli Entertainment 12:12, 22 March 2009 (UTC) HELLO. *Thank you. :O Should I link this Wiki to MySims Wiki or sumthin'? And I think your logo might need some improvement. The MySims thingy has dots all over it. o.o --★ Blanky 12:43, 28 June 2009 (UTC) * :O That sounds like a very tight banner. But I shall work on it in a moment. --★ Blanky 13:15, 28 June 2009 (UTC) *Whoa. o.o That was fast. But anywayz, I'm still makin' the logo. That title is only for da main page. --★ Blanky 14:44, 28 June 2009 (UTC) *Uh...thank you. :O What kinda skin do you want the Wiki to have? I'll work on that too, if you want. --★ Blanky 15:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC) *I don't know how to make images appear next to stuff out of teh content page, neither do I think it's possible. But I shall make a new skin. --★ Blanky 13:36, 5 July 2009 (UTC) *Okay, I made da button and replaced da background. :O --★ Blanky 14:49, 6 July 2009 (UTC) MySims Underwater Fantasy Hi i'm Dentface from the MySims Wiki and i'm here to say that someone on the mysims team said that Mysims underwater is fanon so u can use it on this wiki. thank you. Can IPs Edit? *sparklesparkle* :3 Um, hi. I noticed this fine wiki of yours here, and I was just wondering... are anonymous contributors without accounts able to create their own fanon on here? I can't join a wiki, I can only contribute... but I have the most awesome idea for a fanon ever and I wanna know if I can share it with the world! :D Thanks. -- 23:20, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Question.... Hi! I'm Wii Maniac. You might have heard of my stories from the other MySims Wiki. Is it okay if I post articles based on my characters? I already did it but if its not okay please let me know and you may delete the articles YOU'RE BACK!! Hi there!! I see that you has returned 2 days ago because I saw your edits :)! So welcome back. I'm Wii Maniac, user since somtime in January or something like that... N.O.R.I. Hi, I'm Sumaes01 and I am writing you here if you didn't see my message on the MySims Adventure Talk Page. I was wondering if I could use N.O.R.I. for a mysims game I'm creating called MySims Super Heroz. I want to use her as a test subject. So, yeah, tell me if that's okay with you. Sumaes01 12:16, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Stuff Thanks for letting me use N.O.R.I. but I decided not to use her (LONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG STOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!) Anyway, Can you add my MySims Game to the List of Games? It's called *MySims Super Heroez (The reason it ends in a "z" is a story that is less long but still pretty LONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!) Thanks! Sumaes01 21:27, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Link Change/Banner Added Banner Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:15, June 2, 2010 (UTC) MediaWiki:Common.css Animals Button Thank Ye I'd like to thank ye for doing my MorcuCorp article adding and editing! I think we can be friends! reply please!